Dragon (Sun Trilogy)
Dragons (翼族の幻獣(ドラゴン), Doragon lit. Cryptid of a Wingedkind) are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land. According to records hosted in the Magic Council, "DRAGON" is an acronym for D'estroying '''R'eplica 'A'ggressor 'G'inormous 'O'rga'N'ism; though it should be noted that Alexis Tenjouin, the one who wrote said records, isn't terribly bright; though she claims that the "destroying replica" part refers to their uncanny ability to kill their own kind. Biology and Traits The creatures range from large dragons that exceed a total length of one hundred metres to smaller dragons that are roughly fifteen to twenty metres long. All dragons are extremely varied in appearance; though one thing remains the same—they all have reptilian traits. Each Dragon has a unique biological structure; as their blood works with their unique Magic Origin to manifest an element of choice at birth; and this allows their blood to grant them lungs capable of spewing elemental energy, scales that grant protection against elemental energy, and nails covered in elemental energy. Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them. Their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, seemingly no other form of Magic can pierce through them. A dragon possesses incredible magical resistance; though a dragon also receives double the damage from powers that specifically target dragons; such as Dragon Slayers and Balmung; in addition, Soul Armours and the Zero Effect can trash them like nobody's business. This conceived notion does not, however, apply to the Two Dragon Kings, who were unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic; and of course, dragons can also be wounded by their fellow Dragons. A Dragon's Magic Origin is drastically different than any other race's; it is referred to as the '''factor of the dragon (竜の因子, Ryū no Inshi); the dragon's origin produces a unique magical power that transcends what could be achieved by normal humans. Normally, a magician's body could be considered a machine which created magical energy, a Dragon's magic origin acts as a factory which created magical energy. It functions as an enormous magic core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from their body simply through breathing. History The Dragons came to be as the Universal Reboot occurred, splitting the Old World into Earth Land and Edolas—the Dragons were sent into Earth Land, along with the Humans and the remaining Ancient Humans who became Magius. Much like everything else in the three dimensions, the Dragons were based off something that existed in the Old World; in this case, Klaus' creation, the Deus Machina Number Thirteen known as the Signa Beast. The Dragons laid low for several millennia until eight hundred years before Daybreak, as they slowly rose to prominence, beginning to devour humans. However, a single dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both dragons and humans could live in harmony. This soon led to the Human-Dragon War between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favour of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon were slain, and thus, the humans became known as "dragon-killers". Two dragon killers murdered many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and turned into dragons themselves: the strongest of dragonkind, the "Two Dragon Kings", Tyrant Dragon Vritra and Berserk Light Dragon Indra. Eventually, the war came to an end as a farmer from Luin decided to take matters into his own hands and destroy anyone willing to continue war; this man was known as "Badass McPowerfist"; he managed to defeat human, Dragon, and dragon-killer alike with his unicycle. However, Vritra and Indra managed to evade him and escaped to parts unknown. It should be noted that this part specifically regarding the unicyclist, is very much a myth as any flashbacks to the Human-Dragon War did not show "Badass McPowerfist"; he could simply be a made-up character. After that, Dragons quickly became a mere myth; though numerous dragons who were pro-human decided to mingle amongst humans with the help of Compact Regression, allowing them to take upon human form and live their dream of harmony with mankind. Unique Classifications The Dragons are divided into many different classes. There are the normal Dragons, the Five Elemental Dragons, who are above the normal Dragons, the Two Dragon Kings, who are above the Five Elemental Dragons, and the elusive Dragon of Dragons, who is commonly speculated to be a mere myth. Dragon of Dragons The Dragon of Dragons (天穹覇龍神(ドラゴン・メイク・ドラゴンズ), Doragon ofu Doragonzu lit. Heavenly High Ruler Dragon God), also known as the Dragon God (龍神, Ryūshin) and the First of the Dragons (始祖竜, Shisoryū), is a class that solely belongs to the hypothetical True Dragon King, the supposed most powerful of all dragons. The Dragon of Dragons is a dragon who is said to have once united the entire Dragon race, leading them to become the community they once were before the Human-Dragon War. However, as the dragons began to resort to in-fighting, the Dragon of Dragons vanished, their whereabouts unknown even to this day; though some claim that the Dragon of Dragons was simply a myth all along. While virtually nothing is known about this dragon's powers, or even if it actually existed, it is said that it had access to a Dragonar Mode level beyond Dragoacension; and in addition, alongside its normal element, it could harness the power of the Chronoforce (時空力(クロノフォス), Kuronofosu lit. Time-Space Power), a strange magic which seemed to allow it to manipulate time and space in regards to the properties of its own attacks. The sign of the Dragon of Dragons was the Shining Trapezohedron (究極戦刃王竜剣(シャイニング・トラペゾヘドロン), Shainingu Torapezohedoron lit. Ultimate-Battle-Blade-Dragon-King-Sword); an extremely powerful sword that represents ultimate authority, so it was not a weapon that can be swung by an average dragon. The Shining Trapezohedron was said to have the power to manifest a door to subspace from which there was no return, consigning the opponent to oblivion through it. The author also confirms that the Dragon of Dragons would be slightly below the level of power of an Exalt if this mysterious dragon were to appear within Daybreak. AshleyDragonform.png|link=Dragon of Dragons|Dragon of Dragons Two Dragon Kings The Two Dragon Kings (二龍王, Niryūō) are Dragons with powers that rival Magius; and are considered to be the two strongest Dragons of all time. The Two Dragon Kings were originally not Dragons, however, but rather, humans who obtained the ability to kill dragons from dragonkind and let that power go to their heads, massacring friend and foe alike, bathing in their blood as they turned into Dragons themselves. The Two Dragon Kings are the strongest of the strong; through their killing sprees, they had obtained absolute dominance over their elements and can easily control those elements generated by other dragons. The Two Dragon Kings are known as Berserk Light Dragon, Indra (荒れ光竜・インドラ, Arekōryū Indora) and Tyrant Dragon Vritra (覇龍・ヴリトラ, Haryū Vritora). After the Dragon-Human War, the whereabouts of the Two Dragon Kings were unknown, however, they had recently resurfaced, having utilized Compact Regression to become Rosa Dimaggio and Mr. E. For some reason, the two seem to be against one another as of current. The Two Dragon Kings are the Sun Trilogy equivalent to Acnologia. RosaDragonForm.png|link=Rosa Dimaggio|Berserk Light Dragon Indra VivDragon.png|link=Mr. E|Tyrant Dragon Vritra Five Elemental Dragons The Five Elemental Dragons (五大龍, Godairyū) are five powerful dragons who are still around to this day. They represent a fivefold conceptual scheme known as the Wu Xing (五行, Wǔ Xíng) that many traditional fields use to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs. As their title blatantly says, they are dragons who command the five major elements in philosophy to their utmost limit, with no equal. The Five Elemental Dragons survived the Human-Dragon War because they were friends with the first dragon who called for peace, placing their hopes in their friend before it all came crashing down. After the war, the Five Elemental Dragons decided to travel around the world, helping those in need and teaching their dragon-killing powers to those they deemed worthy. Every year they meet up to play poker. BahamutPer.png|link=Bahamaut|Fire Dragon King, Bahamaut EarthDragonPer.png|link=Typhon|Earth Dragon King, Typhon NatureDragonPer.png|link=Wawel|Wood Dragon King, Wawel WaterDragonPer.jpg|link=Lotan|Water Dragon King, Lotan MetalDragonPer.png|link=Fafnir|Metal Dragon King, Fafnir Dragon-blooded The Dragon-blooded (竜血, Ryūketsu) refers to the offspring of a union between any other humanoid race and dragon; they are also called a dragon-human (竜人, Ryūjin). They are a subspecies of dragon that is, well, it's fairly obvious how it happened. In any case, a dragon-blooded human is born when a humanoid from another race and a dragon who utilized Compact Regression mate; the resulting offspring generally possess the same enhanced physical power and abilities, developing their abilities far more easily than normal humans. However, it is unclear if these hybrids possess a naturally greater potential than their full-blooded parents. Charlotte Merquise has shown more power than her parent, the Black Earth Dragon Hermos; and Alice is said to be as strong as her mother, Leviathan. However, Charlotte is nearly equal to Tsuruko Sejren in power (and Hermos is quite weak for a dragon), and Alice is a hybrid between a Heavenly Saint Esper and a Dragon, which would naturally make her extremely powerful. Powers and Abilities Dragon's Roar (龍の悪咆哮(ドラゴンズ・ロア), Doragonzu Roa lit. Vicious Breath of the Dragon): The basic Dragon's Roar that all dragons and associated beings possess; it is the signature technique of dragonkind. When performing the Dragon's Roar, the caster utilizes their race's attribute of being in touch with their own magical power, transforming their lungs into a miniaturized Magic Origin, attaining tremendous lung capacity before they gather and condense stray eternano from the atmosphere into their mouth, attuning it to their natural element before unleashing it as a blast of pure elemental energy, which varies from user to user. Not only that, the properties of each blast can be modified as much as the user wishes, meaning that no two Dragon's Roars are the same. In the case of a dragon, the Dragon's Roar requires about three seconds to travel a few ten thousand-kilometer distance, and the user can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss, but after a few attacks, they will run out of magical energy. 's Dragonskin as Blazer Dragoon.]] Dragonskin (竜血本弁(ドラゴンスキン), Doragonsukin lit. Dragon-Blooded Innate Defense): Dragonskin is a natural power that all Dragons possess. It is touted as a "supreme defense", however, it is born from the effects of their scales when charged with magical power. It is activated by the dragon projecting the pressure of their innate magical power outwards, applying a thin layer of pressure onto their scales, the power of their magic is expelled through the thin layer, generating a personal force field around their bodies, extending to about one foot in diameter from their body- this ability is near constantly active. A dragon can use their scales for many purposes, such as preventing physical contact, keeping debris and unwanted materials off of their body, erecting their force field to escape piles of debris easier, and a few other purposes as well. The scales are also particularly resistant to foreign materials in the first place, as they would slide off much faster and more smoothly then it would from the dragon's body alone, due to the fact that they are dragon scales charged with magical power- this allows the dragon to resist magical attacks better than other races due to their natural toughness. Uniquely, both a dragon-blooded using Dragonar Mode and a normal Dragon is capable of harnessing this ability. Dragon Magic (竜魔法, Ryūmahō): Dragon Magic is a Caster-Type Lost Magic, used by Dragons, and their offspring, usually Dragon-blooded; it revolves around the dragon's elemental powers and the manipulation of secondary traits that the dragon possesses. Dragon Magic is vastly different than the regular Dragon Slayer Magic, due to the latter magic being an offshoot of the former, and thus weaker. In fact, some could call Dragon Slayer Magic inferior to the genuine article. While Dragon Slayer Magic focuses on the caster using the magic to take upon the traits of their elemental dragon, Dragon Magic, due to being the inherent magic of the dragon race, grants the caster the power of their element as usual, but additionally focuses on the other aspects of the element, as well as the secondary skills of the dragon. What should be noted is that Dragon Magic gives the user complete immunity to their element of utilization; though unlike the Dragon Slayer Magic, they cannot consume the enemy's element, to regain strength—instead, the element of the enemy bounces off the practitioner's body harmlessly, rebounding to the attacker with the same force in which it was fired. However, they can eat natural sources of their element. The secondary traits that Dragon Magic focuses upon are the secondary effects of the user's element, such as lightning being used for electromagnetism, iron extending to any type of metal, and fire being used to heat up the air for violent explosions, and many more adverse effects. Compact Regression (コムパクト・レグレシオン, Komupakuto Reguresion): Compact Regression is a form of Caster-type Magic unique to Dragons; after the Dragon-Human War, hundreds of dragons learnt the magic in order to intermingle with the human society. Compact Regression is a spell unique to Dragons. It allows them to save themselves in times of injury by using all their remaining magical power to transform into a humanoid form. This works as a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to humans, and it heals their body of wounds. Compact Regression is a permanent transformation, which would explain this spell's use as a last resort. Dragons who use Compact Regression also have their power cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who are have too much pride to use it. Dragonar Mode (龍騎化(ドラグナー・モード), Doragunā Mōdo lit. Dragon Knight Transformation): Dragonar Mode is an Ancient Spell exclusive to Dragons and those with dragon-blood. It enables the user to take upon an armoured form. Dragonar Mode is one of the very few powers related to Dragons that was developed after the Human-Dragon War; more specifically, as most Dragons had utilized Compact Regression to hide themselves amongst mankind, Dragonar Mode was developed in order to compensate for the drastic reduction of power while making sure that onlookers would not find out their origins as a dragon. It was hinted that Dragonar Mode was specifically developed in an attempt to mimic the overwhelming power of the Soul Armours, though Soul Armour Knights aside from the Phoenix Knight were a rare sight during those days. Even in an age without dragons due to all of them being slaughtered by the world famous unicyclist known as "Badass McPowerfist", Dragonar Mode is still around, albeit technically "lost"; as almost no Dragons are shown to activate its power in the current time, being known as a "mere myth". Dragonar Mode is also referred to as the "Strongest Dragon Transformation" (最強の龍変身, Saikyō no Ryū Henshin) though this cannot be backed up as a Dragonar Mode user has never properly fought a dragon or Dragon Slayer in any other form. Essentially, Dragonar Mode is available to a Dragon who used Compact Regression and with the help of an outside source of power; it drags out their true form and compresses it into an armour to enable them to use their full power without transforming into an unwieldy full-body dragon form. However, it requires truly staggering amounts of energy gain, whether magical or metaphysical in nature, taking a small portion of the user's life force with every utilization of the Ancient Spell. Normal dragons are capable of activating Dragonar Mode by will, as long as they allow the form to consume a small portion of their life. However, in rare cases, it is available to a being with the blood of dragons—by raising their "fighting spirit" to its utmost limit (or something like that; the process is ill-defined), a half-dragon is capable of assuming a humanoid dragon form that bears a striking likeness to their dragon parent. However, this form is considered to be "flawed" and is only half as strong as a Dragonar Mode induced by a full-blooded dragon. However, this form is extremely taxing to the point that it can only last five minutes initially even with support, but with proper training, it can be maintained for longer periods of time. List of Dragons Two Dragon Kings Five Elemental Dragons Other Dragons Trivia *Dragons are often referred to as "flying lizards" within Daybreak. *The Dracolich of the Esper Excellen Part II arc of Daybreak is different than the normal Dragon, as it is reanimated and could not possibly be considered a proper dragon. *After reading this page, the word 'dragon' may not look like an actual word anymore. The creator of the article apologizes for the inconvenience. Category:Races